willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Korena Hashimoto
History Early Life Korena Hashimoto was born to Kaito and Kimiko Hashimoto in 3974, in Japan. She starred in several films and by 3999 she was Japan's most famous filmstar. (DW: Hide and Seek) Having been brought up in a fairly wealthy family, Korena was unused to manual labour, and disliked the cold and wet. (DW: Neurosis) Despite this, she was good at climbing, particularly walls and trees. (DW: Hide and Seek, Summer of '79) Meeting the Doctor While starring in a horror film, Korena was contacted by Petr Costravalos, who wanted her to get close to the Doctor. Having never met the Doctor, she begged Petr to leave her alone, and ran from her trailer, where she was attacked by a Borsht. She was saved by the Doctor, who she invited to a party later that night. He attended the party, bringing Georgia Bell and Conner Bennet along with him. Once at the house, they were attacked by the Borsht, and Korena escaped with the Doctor. After regrouping with Georgia, Conner and Petr, she stepped into the TARDIS for the first time. Together, she and the Doctor, along with her grandmother, stopped rival actor Naoki Noran from killing her, and she accepted the Doctor's offer to join him in the TARDIS. (DW: Hide and Seek) Adventures Her first trip into the past took her to 1979, where she was captured by a Mud Monster. Fortunately, Georgia was onhand with the Sonic Screwdriver, and defeated the creatures. (DW: Summer of '79) For her first trip to the future, the Doctor took Korena to 6 Billion, where he disappeared. After defeating Boom, he managed to return to Korena and the others. (DW: Future Forever?) While visiting a Space Zoo, Korena and Conner were tricked into one of the cages, labelled Humans and Snakes. They escaped, and went to look for the Doctor and Georgia. They later landed on a posh spaceship, when it was attacked by Robatrons. Korena was sent to find the TARDIS, and was alarmed when she accidentally jettisoned herself and the ship in an escape pod. Thankfully, the Doctor, Georgia and Conner took the last escape pod and caught up with hers. When the TARDIS exploded, and landed in the Heron Jungle, Korena cried, not wanting to have to collect firewood for the rest of her life, and was relieved when the Doctor's ship was restored and they continued on their travels. (DW: Neurosis) Korena finally had the chance to relax when the Doctor, Georgia and Conner hunted a Yeti, but this was short lived when the Yeti began to hunt her. (DW: Spiralling) She then met Rena Peakes, and saved her from a Wooshby. (DW: The Two Renas) The Doctor then took Korena back home, but instead of landing in Japan, they ended up at a Geography Place Base in Britain, where they were captured by Captain Alton. Korena helped the Doctor find out the nature of the Aquari particles and later helped him stop Mrs Harrbungershon's Cult. Korena was reunited with Kimiko, Margaret and Lee and also met Natalie Penrose, Lee's girlfriend. Korena celebrated New Year's Eve in England, but was shocked and scared when the Aquari caused the water around the world to rise to terrifying heights. (DW: Aquari Aquatics) Korena, Natalie, Margaret and Kimiko watched the news report deaths all over the world, and had to evacuate Lee's flat themselves when the Aquari arrived. They headed upstairs, where they stayed in Mrs Treacher's flat. When the teleport systems came back online, the group teleported to Japan, where they were reunited with Kaito. Korena and Natalie left the others, who were attempting to travel to the Everest Hotel, to help the Doctor. Korena travelled to Mumbai, India, to release the Cymigium Ditroxide, which would kill the Aquari. However, she was attacked, and her body was brought back to the Everest Hotel. A devastated Doctor departed in the TARDIS with Georgia and Conner, moments before Korena woke up. She raced into the room to discover that she was too late, and the TARDIS had gone. (DW: The Water's Song) Hashimoto, Korena Hashimoto, Korena